


Birthday Wish

by Little_Red



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cats, Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, i laughed while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red/pseuds/Little_Red
Summary: Reader gets more than she bargained for on her birthday





	Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I took on way way way too many writing challenges and I either missed the deadline altogether or am late getting my fic in. But a few of them I had some good ideas for and I wanted to write the fic, regardless of how late they are. So this fic is a combo of some of my late writing challenge entries. For one challenge, I had the prompt: Birthday and Are you sure that’s a cat? (Which I had all sorts of funny ideas for this fic from the moment I saw the prompt and I can’t believe that I missed the deadline for this challenge!). For another challenge, I had the prompt: Yay, I’m a llama again. Wait…. what? and once again I had a specific idea for this fic. And for one other challenge I had the prompt: Smooth by Santana. And I came up with an idea that should combine all three of the challenges nicely. So I hope that you enjoy! The whole fic is wrote from the Reader’s POV.

*****

As I slowly drifted toward wakefulness, I could feel a warm body pressed against my back, and the heavy weight of an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I snuggled into Dean, feeling his steady breath tickle my cheek as he slumbered on. Today is going to be a good day. I could feel it. It’s my birthday, I am waking up in the arms of my boyfriend, and Dean promised me that today was my day. We could do whatever I wanted and I could get whatever I wanted for my birthday. Dean promised not to grumble or complain, and most importantly, he promised no hunting of any kind. A normal day off.

And I knew exactly what I wanted to do, which was why I was up so early. I wanted to savor and enjoy every minute of today. Carefully sliding Dean’s arm off my waist, I slipped out of bed, grabbed my phone, and headed to the shower. Cranking the tunes, I sang along to them as I showered. When I arrived back to our room, Dean was gone and I could smell coffee brewing, meaning that Dean was up making breakfast. Smiling, I slipped on a bra, panties, and tank top before I went on drying my hair and dancing to the song that was blaring out from my phone.

**Man, it’s a hot one**  
**Like seven inches from the midday sun**  
**Well, I hear you whispering in the words, to melt everyone**  
**But you stay so cool**  
**My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem, Mona Lisa**  
**You’re my reason for reason**  
**The step in my groove**

**And if you said this life ain’t good enough**  
**I would give my world to lift you up**  
**I could change my life to better suit your mood**  
**Because you’re so smooth**

I was bent over, attempting to dry my hair as I swayed along to the music, when I felt Dean’s hands grasp my hips, pulling me into his body as I shimmied to the music. Smiling, I straightened up slowly, revelling in the his touch as one hand held me fast to his growing arousal and the other splayed across my stomach, fingers just dipping past the waistband of my underwear. Leaning back into Dean’s solid form, I sighed blissfully as he kissed my exposed shoulder. As the song went on, I continued to sway to it and I reached up one of my arms to run my fingers through Dean’s hair while he danced along with me to the song.

**And it’s just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it’s the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin’ that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it**

“Happy Birthday Babe” he whispered into my skin, before slipping his hand lower, to my already wet sex.

**But I’ll tell you one thing**  
**If you would leave it would be a crying shame**  
**In every breath and every word**  
**I hear your name calling me out**  
**Out from the barrio**  
**You hear my rhythm on your radio**  
**You feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow**  
**It’s turning you round and round**

Soon enough I found myself bent over the bed as Dean quickly entered me in one hard thrust. I moaned as he set a fast and steady pace while kissing and nibbling any exposed patches of skin that he could reach, before reaching out to thread his fingers with mine as he kissed me passionately. The change in angle triggered my building orgasm and I broke the kiss with a deep moan as my release rolled through me, causing Dean’s orgasm as my walls clenched around him.

**And if you said this life ain’t good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you’re so smooth** ****

**And it’s just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it’s the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin’ that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it** ****

**And it’s just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it’s the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin’ that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it** ****

******Or else forget about it**  
**Or else forget about it**  
**Let’s not forget about it**  
**Give me your heart, make it real  
Let’s not forget about it  
Let’s not forget about it  
Let’s ****not forget about it**  
**Let’s not forget about it**  
**Let’s not forget about it**

As the song faded out Dean slowly pulled out of my boneless body, dropping another kiss to my shoulder, before helping me stand up. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him softly.

“Good morning.” I murmured against his lips, “What was all that about?”

Dean chuckled against my lips, before reaching down for my discarded panties. “Sorry babe, I couldn’t help it. I came in to get you for breakfast and I saw you dancing around in your tank top and underwear… and I had to have you. Plus everyone should have birthday sex first thing in the morning.” he explained as he handed me my underwear.

“Well I’m glad that you enjoyed the show!” I teased as I shimmied into my panties and a pair of jeans.

“I sure did babe.” he replied, wrapping an arm around my waist and tugging me into his chest for a kiss.

“I didn’t!” Sam hollered out suddenly from the hallway, “Next time close the damn door Dean!! I don’t need to see my brother and best friend getting it on!!”

“Well next time don’t watch!” I called back as I hid my blushing face in Dean’s chest.

“I was on my way to my room!! I didn’t know that there was an X-rated show going on!!” Sam yelled indigently “I closed my eyes and blindly shut the door!”

“And then lurked in the hall?” I accused as I jerked open the door to mock glare at the younger Winchester.

“No!!! I could hear you talking as I was on my way by.” he protested.

“Sure sure.” I teased, laughing when Sam threw his classic bitch face at me before pulling me into a tight hug.

“Happy Birthday Y/N” he said, “Any idea what you want to do for your birthday?”

“Let’s talk about it over breakfast."  I suggested as I pulled away and looked at Dean, who was mouthing Dude over and over again to Sam. I rolled my eyes and headed towards the kitchen as the two of them bickered. I wasn’t going to let this unfortunate peep show ruin my day.

*****

"So what exactly do you want to do today babe?” Dean asked as we finished up breakfast.

“Well I was thinking that we head into town and get a present that I have been dying for, then pick up some pizza and beer, then come back here to relax and watch some of my favourite movies, starting with The Emperor’s New Groove.” I announced as I finished off my coffee.

“That’s it?” Dean asked, sounding surprised. “That’s all you want to do today? And what is this present you want?”

“That’s it.” I admitted “I just want to relax and spend my birthday with two of the three most important men in my life…. unless you can get Cas here, then I could spend a hunt and stress free day with all of you.”

“I already called him and left a message. I will try again.” Dean replied, smiling at me “And your present?”

“You will see soon. We can leave to get it as soon as we are done here.” I said, smiling innocently “And you said whatever I wanted.”

“Should I be worried?” Dean asked, looking slightly unsure at what it could be.

“Nope.” I replied confidently, “You have no reason to worry. Nor do you Sam.”

“Ok, well I am ready when you are.” Dean said, “Sam, you coming with?”

“Do you mind Y/N?” Sam asked me.

“Not at all. You two clean up, I will go finish getting ready and then we can go.” I told them, already heading out of the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later we were on the road and headed into town.

*****

“What are we doing here?” Dean demanded as I dragged him into the pet store, a smirking Sam following behind us.

“You said that I could have whatever I want and this is what I want.” I reminded him, as I smiled happily at my intended target.

“You want a pet? But you already have Sam!” Dean whined, causing me to whirl on him as Sam sputtered a shocked “What?”

“Dean!” I growled “Your brother, who is my best friend is not a pet! And neither is Cas!”

Dean scowled at me, mad that I knew what he was going to say next “Sam and Cas don’t want belly scratches or will chase string. They won’t curl up next to me at night and lull me to sleep with their purrs.” I snarled. “Because they are not pets… they are people.”

“You want a cat?” Dean protested, “But I am allergic to them!”

“Not to this kind of cat!” I said proudly, pointing at my soon to be pet. “I have done a lot of research on this and you should have no problem with this type of cat.”

Sam and Dean stared at what I was pointing at. “Uhhh Y/N? I’m not so sure that is even a cat.” Sam told me, looking down at the tiny kitten.

“Sam! Don’t be rude!” I admonished him, “Of course it’s a kitten!”

“Are you sure that’s a cat?” Dean questioned me, “And not something that a dog coughed up?”

“Dean!” I gasped, reaching down and carefully picking the kitten up “How could you say such a thing? You be nice to Smeagol!”

Sam snorted “Smeagol?” he asked, shaking his head, and looking thoroughly amused at the whole situation.

“Or Dobby… or Gollum.” I added, grinning when Sam reached out to lightly touch the kittens head, his face changing when he realized how soft the kitten was.

Dean scowled at his brother before turning to me “No.” he said shaking his head. Sam hit his arm and he glared at him. “I said no.”

“Well I said yes.” I replied firmly, “Plus I already put a non refundable deposit on this guy, so he’s mine. And you said I could have whatever I want for my birthday and I chose this guy. I took your allergies into consideration and chose the type of cat that is least likely to cause you any allergies. You said that one day I could get a pet, when I told you how much I missed having one around.”

“You remembered that? You were half asleep!” Dean groaned, “I never thought that you’d remember that!”

“Well someone wants to sleep alone tonight.” I growled, at least I will have Smeagol here to help keep me warm.“

Dean looked over at the saleswoman who was watching us disapprovingly. "Fine.” he sighed, “But what good is this thing for anyways? Wouldn’t a llama be more useful?”

“A llama?” I repeated incredulously. “A llama?”

“Sorry.” Dean mumbled, “I was just thinking about the movie. Fine. We are getting the kitten. Sam, go get the pizza and beer while we finish up here?”

“Sure.” Sam replied, quickly heading out the door, his shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter.

“What else do we need?” he asked me, as he peered down at the purring kitten that was cuddled to my chest.

“Here.” I said, digging a list out of my pocket and handing it to him, as the saleslady came to help us.

Half an hour later, we were ready to leave the store. Smeagol was in his new carrier and Dean was juggling bags of kitty litter, cat food, a litter box and several other things, while I carried the carrier and a bag of shirts and toys.

We were almost at the door when the sales lady called out to Dean. “Oh Sir?” she said, “Wait a minute, I am going to give you a sample of this herbal remedy that my aunt makes, it should help ease any allergies that you may get. My other clients have reported great things about this remedy.”

“Thank you ma'am.” Dean replied stiffly as she tucked the small vial in his jacket pocket. “Have nice day.”

I smiled and waved goodbye, thanking her for her help as we headed out to the car.

*****

Dean took some of the herbal remedy as soon as we got in the car, gagging slightly at the taste. “This had better work” he muttered as he steered the car onto the road. I ignored him in favor of cuddling Smeagol, who closed his eyes and purred.

Once we got back to the bunker, Sam helped me set up the litter box and cat food, as Dean took the food into the kitchen and got the movie ready. Smeagol used the litter box, ate some food then cried to be picked up. I took him with me to the war room, and settled down with a blanket to watch the movie and eat my pizza. Dean was sullen but started to warm up as the movie went on, he even laughed when Smeagol crawled up on the table to watch the movie with rapt attention.

By the time the movie was over, Smeagol was fast asleep and Dean’s mood seemed to have lifted. As the credits rolled, I looked at Smeagol before turning to look at Dean.

“See, he’s no trouble at al- arghhhhhh!!!” I started to say before ending in a scream. Sam jumped a foot and Smeagol ran for cover.

“What is it?…… where did that come from and where is Dean?” Sam said as he stared wide eyed at the scene before him.

“What do you mean? I’m right here.” Dean’s voice said, causing me to scream.

“It talked Sam!!! The llama talked!!” I screeched.

“What are you talking about? What llama…. where are my hands? Why am I so furry?” the llama yelled in Dean’s voice.

“D…. d…. Dean?” I stuttered out in disbelief. “Is that you?”

“I dunno… what happened?” the llama said, sounding panicked. “Sonofabitch!”

“Well that is Dean…. so that can only mean….” I started before looking at Sam “A witch” we finished together.

“Sonofabitch!” Dean bleated.

*****

“So how did this happen?” Sam asked as he circled Dean, occasionally poking his side as if checking he was real. “When did he have time to piss off a witch?”

“Oh let me count the ways.” I quipped drily, as I raked my mind for when this could have happened.

“Ewww DEAN!” I yelped when he spit at me, narrowly missing me “That’s gross!”

“The only place that you guys went was the pet store.” Sam muttered, scratching his head, did you piss the owner off?“

"Oh!! The herbal remedy!” I shouted “She must have given you a potion. She wasn’t impressed with your attitude towards Smeagaol.”

“That’s gotta be it.” Sam replied. “Let’s go talk to her.”

“I’ll drive.” Dean announced, turning to leave.

“And just how are you going to get up the stairs? Or out the door?” I challenged, crossing my arms and looking at a pissed off Dean “And don’t even think of spitting on me or you will be sleeping in Baby for a month…. or a petting zoo.”

Dean huffed at me and then flinched, looking down as Smeagol crawled up his leg and curled up in the his soft hair.

“Awe!” I cooed, whipping out my phone and taking some pictures.

“Stop that!” Dean yelled, stamping his… hoof.

“Like you can stop me.” I smirked at him before addressing Sam “Let’s call Cas, Crowley and Rowena. One of them should be able to help us. But I am not taking a talking llama anywhere. I do not want my boyfriend dissected.”

“You just threatened to put me in a petting zoo!” Dean protested “And no one else is going to see me like this!”

“I still will if you don’t shut up fuzz bucket.” I warned “Just imagine a bunch of screaming children pulling on your ears or yanking your tail. Don’t like the idea? Good. Then shut up and let us call some of the people who can possibly help us. I would prefer back up before we go talk to the witch.”

Sam already had his phone out and was making the calls, while Dean glared at me. “Fuzzy, if you even think of spitting at me, I will castrate you.” I warned, shaking my finger at him.

Dean glared at me and I glared right back at him. I never in my life did I think I’d end up in a staring contest with a llama but stranger things have happened. Ok well not as strange as this, besides the time he turned into a human dog.

Sam came back right then “Ok Cas is almost here and Crowley said he will pick up Rowena and then be right over.” he told me, nose wrinkling at the animal odor that was coming off of Dean.

“Did you tell them what happened?” Dean asked sorrowfully, looking as sad as a llama could possibly look.

“No, I just said that we have a serious problem with a witch and to come right away.” Sam replied, “Because in this case, seeing is believing.”

“Ughh…. ” I groaned. “I need some air… I will go outside and wait for them, this way I can give them a fair warning about what they will be seeing.”

Dean looked at me sadly and I stroked his neck “Stay with Sam, you can’t come with me anyways. And don’t step on my cat.”

“In all honesty, I’d rather look like Smeagol than this. At least I could get up the stairs then.” Dean mumbled as I walked away “Or at least sit down.”

I bit my lip anxiously, I really wanted my boyfriend back, I was so not into beastality.  

*****

“What do you mean Dean is different?” Cas demanded as I stood guard in front of the door.

“Yes, we need specifics Little One,” Crowley replied, looking uninterested.

“He’s not human anymore but he can still talk.” I explained, not wanting to just blurt out that he was a llama. I needed them to believe me.

“So he’s a demon? Again?” Cas asked gravely.

“I wish!!” I snapped, “At least I could still touch him then without feeling….. dirty.”

Cas, Crowley and Rowena just stared at me in confusion.

“Ahh hell… ” I groaned “He turned into an animal.”

“So he’s acting feral? Like a rabid dog perhaps?” Crowley asked, looking pointedly at Rowena.

“Careful Fergus! I had nothing to do with this!” Rowena replied, tossing her head and sniffing.

“I mean that he turned into an animal.” I explained  "A large hairy one. A llama to be exact.“

"Bollocks!” Crowley said, “You are joking.”

“Come see for yourself.” I said, pulling the door open and ushering them all inside. Once we were down the stairs, I strode into the library and gestured towards Sam. “See!”

Dead silence.

“Uhh Y/N… did you hit your head? Have you been drinking? The only thing I see is Moose.” Crowley said in exasperation.

“What?” I looked over towards Sam, who was intensely focused on one of the books about magic.

“Ummm Sam…. where is Dean?” I demanded, looking around for him.

“What he’s behind me!” Sam said, turning to look “What? Where did he go?”

“Seriously Sam, how do you misplace a llama?” I yelled, throwing my arms up in the air in frustration.

“I don’t see a llama, but you do have a large rat and it’s offspring over there.” Cas said, pointing over in the far corner of the room.

“What?” I shrieked, jumping behind Crowley, Rowena right behind me. I peered cautiously over to where Cas was pointing, as Crowley shrugged us off with an exasperated sigh.

“No Cas, that’s Smeagol, my new kitten!” I whined, shuddering at the thought of a rat running loose in the bunker.

“I don’t think that is a kitten.” Cas said, looking at me strangely.

“That’s a cat?” Crowley asked, eyebrows raised.

“Awe isn’t it cute!” Rowena cooed.

“You had better not be talking about me.” Dean hissed, as he came around the corner and sat down, glaring at all of us.

I could only stare at the fully grown, extremely pissed off hairless cat who was leveling death stares at each of us.

“Dean?” I whispered.

*****

“Dean?” Cas questioned, “What happened you’re.. You’re..a.”

“I’m naked.” Dean spat “That’s what I am. I’m naked and cold and this is just humiliating.”

“Ok so this is definitely more interesting than I thought it would be.” Crowley mused.

“Did he take anything?” Rowena asked, walking over and bending to pick him up, stopping when he hissed at her.

“Dean! Be nice. She is trying to help.” I scolded him, “Please behave or I will lock you in Smeagols carrier. We have enough problems without you getting all hissy.”

“You are handling this surprisingly well.” Crowley commented, wandering over to look at me.

“Ha… not really…. I’m dating a cat.” I laughed, feeling slightly hysterical. “I mean… that cat there is my boyfriend. And the tiny one is my birthday present. I wanted a low key, stress free birthday. With nothing supernatural happening.”

“Nothing supernatural? Really Mouse? With the life you lead?” he asked, shaking his head.

“Leave her alone Fergus.” Rowena said, “I need her to calm down and tell us what happened.”

“I bought a cat. We came home to watch The Emperor’s New Groove and sometime during the movie, Dean turned into a llama without any of us noticing. And now he’s a cat. And we think it has to do with the herbal remedy that the saleslady gave us, something to help ease allergies."I explained dully.

"Herbal remedy?” Rowena asked, looking at me.

“Uhh ya, it’s in Dean’s jacket pocket.” I muttered, looking around for it.

“It’s on one of the chairs.” Dean said, as he padded over towards me.

“I’ll get it.” Sam replied, heading over to search Dean’s jacket.

“We have to reverse this.” Cas stated, frowning at Dean, “The skinned talking cat unnerves me.”

I shot Cas an exasperated look, “He unneerves you? I have to call it my boyfriend!”

“Quit calling me it!” Dean growled, pinning his ears back as he glared up at Cas.

I stooped and picked up Smeagol, who was happily tagging along behind Dean. “Sorry Fuzzy…. wait I can’t call you that anymore. Umm… sorry Dean-cat.” I muttered, petting Smeagol before putting him down on the table. Reaching down, I picked up Dean-cat and cuddled him close.

“I’m sorry honey, this is all so weird.” I told him, as I cuddled him close and scratched his belly, causing him to close his eyes and purr. “Ok now it’s even weirder.”

I kissed his head and deposited him on the table, before sitting down in one of the chairs with a groan.

“Ok I regret asking for this. I am small, naked, cold and my girlfriend can cuddle me like a baby. I really miss being a llama. At least I was warm then.” Dean-cat hissed as he stalked up and down the table angrily, his tail twitching.

I crumbled a napkin and tossed it for Smeagol to play with, snorting when Dean-cat pounced on it and started batting it around the table, while Smeagol ran behind him, attempting to pounce on his tail.

“Y/N?” I heard Sam call me, “Rowena figured out what’s the potion was.”

“Oh?” I asked, hurrying over towards them, ‘What is it?“

"It’s a strange mixture. Yes it is to help with allergies, but it’s got a shape shifting potion mixed in with it.” Rowena explained to me, “It’s like a remedy and a spell were mixed together.”

“Why would anyone do such a thing?” I asked, “That is just…. bizarre.”

“Crowley is going to pop over to the pet store and bring the owner back, and we will ask her why.” Rowena replied, looking over at Dean-cat and frowning. “Fergus, you had better go now.”

I turned to look at what was going on now, only to see Dean, as a llama, standing in the middle of the table, looking at us, while Smeagol leapt at his twitching tail.

“What?” Dean asked, before looking down at himself. “Yay, I’m a llama again. Wait…. what?”

“I really want to figure out what this potion is, it’s is most unusual.” Rowena mused as she watched Dean jump off the table. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number quickly, as she watched Dean move around.

“Fergus Dear, please bring back any spell books that you may find.” she spoke into the phone.

“I am way ahead of you Mother.” Crowley replied from behind us, holding the terrified saleswoman in one hand and a stack of books in the other.

“Wha… what’s going on?” she shrieked, eyes wide in terror.

“What’s going on witch?” I yelled, “What’s going on is that you turned my boyfriend into a talking llama!! I am living a twisted version of a Disney movie right now, except my Prince Charming turned into a llama that spits at me!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” she asked, backing into a corner away from us.

“The potion that you gave my boyfriend. The one that you claimed was an herbal remedy? It turned him into that!” I yelled, turning and pointing at Dean, who lumbered over towards us.

“What did you do to me?” he asked her, sticking his furry nose right in her face.

“ARGHHHHH!!” the woman screeched, “What… how… why???”

“Uhhhh guys… Rowena…” I said slowly, “I don’t think this is our witch. Or the witch that we need.”

“I agree.” Cas said, “Her reaction is genuine.”

“Hey! Lady!” I yelled, snapping my fingers to get her attention. “Please ignore the talking llama and tell me where you got that…. remedy… from.”

“It..It is my aunt’s concoction.” she stammered, “She passed away a few months ago, and we ran out in the store. I was able to make the cat and dog versions, but I figured I could mix them together and make a universal version, one that worked for all pet allergies. So I used her old home remedies and came up with my own blend. I tested it on my brothers and they had no side effects.”

“So you’re not a witch at all then.” Sam said slowly, “But I am betting that your aunt was, and you used one of her spells by mistake then.”

“Spells? Witches? They are real?” she squeaked, “So you are all witches?”

“No. I am an Angel of the Lord.” Cas told her, blunt as ever.

“And I am the King of Hell.” Crowley said.

“I’m a witch.” Rowena said simply.

“Sam and I are hunters, and so is my boyfriend Dean, if he ever turns back into a human I mean. Right now, he’s a talking llama and I have a headache.” I explained tiredly.

“Um.. ok?” she said quietly, “I’m Lara. And all I do is own a pet shop. My aunt helped with the store up until she passed away suddenly.”

“Lara, can you show Rowena which recipes you used? And we can get this all cleared up?” I asked gently, smiling at her.

“Yes, I can. Uh the King has my recipe books.” Lara said, quickly, looking relieved that we were not going to hurt her.

“Crowley, can you give her the books please?” I asked, gesturing for him to give up the spell books.

“Here you go Love,.” Crowley said, giving them to Lara and letting her go off with Rowena, watching interestedly “So Feathers, is she telling the truth?”

“Yes she is.” Cas admitted, “She isn’t a witch and she had no idea that her aunt was one.”

“Pity you have to kill her then.” Crowley said.

“What? No we are not killing her for accidental witchcraft! She thought she was making an herbal remedy!” I hissed, glaring at Crowley.

Sam looked doubtful, Cas was expressionless and Dean… Dean was a llama. “Ok boys, we are so not killing her.” stated firmly “It was an accident. She had no idea what she was doing. Cas can erase her memory once we have everything straightened out, and we can keep her spell books. Easy Peasy. And if you argue this, then you will have to go through me to kill her.”

“We won’t kill her, Y/N.” Sam promised, “Your plan is a good one.”

“Fine.” I replied, “Now all we have to do is wait for Rowena to reverse the spell.”

“Which will be easy.” Rowena announced, “Dean didn’t take much of the potion, so it will wear off soon.”

“Wonderful.” I muttered, “Can he change back into a cat? He was easier to deal with. And how did he change from a human, to a llama to a cat to a llama again?”

“Oh there was a mix of about 4 different spells in the potion, which means he can basically change into whatever for he wants.” Rowena explained.

“I swear to god Dean, if you say you will change into a girl… then you damn well better stay a llama and find a nice female llama to settle down with.” I warned him, already knowing where his mind was going.

“I would never.” he said weakly, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Any man would think the same thing.” I muttered. Sam blushed and looked away and Crowley nodded.

“See? I’m right.” I sighed, “Cas please take Lara back home and erase her memories. Destroy what potions she has left please. Sam take her spell books and store them in the archives. Rowena and Crowley, thank you for your help. Lara, nice to meet you and thank you for the cat, I know that this was not your fault and I am sorry for scaring you. Now my head hurts. I am going to go lie down.”

“If you don’t mind.” Lara started, “I would rather keep some of my memories, so I know not to make such a blend again.”

“Good point…” I trialed off, biting my lip as I considered the options. “Ummm….”

“Don’t worry Y/N, we will think of something. Go lie down.” Sam spoke, rubbing my shoulder gently.

I nodded tiredly, as Cas gave me a strange look, like he was studying me. Brushing it off as him just checking if I was alright, I smiled at Lara and scooped up Smeagol, hurrying to the safety of our room, ignoring Deans pleas to stop and firmly shutting the door so he could not get in unless he had hands. I wasn’t mad at Dean, I was just overwhelmed with it all, and needed some time to myself. This was not how I had envisioned my birthday, but I was more upset that I was not able to avoid the supernatural for just one day.

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, with Smeagol curled up next to my cheek, purring away.

*****

A few hours later, I woke up when I heard Dean’s voice calling my name.

“Y/N? Baby? It’s me. The real me.”

I opened my eyes to see Dean, in human form, smiling down at me, with Smeagol perched on his shoulder.

“Oh thank god.” I breathed, sitting up and hugging him tightly.

Dean kissed my temple and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me to my feet. “Come on” he urged, “I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh please no more.” I moaned, “I had enough surprises today.”

“You will like this one, I promise” he told me as he pulled me out of our room, Smeagol clinging to his shoulder tightly.

Dean steered me to the library, where Sam, Cas, were waiting with pizza, beer and a birthday cake. There was some presents on the table and a movie ready and waiting.

“What is this?” I asked, turning to look at Dean.

“We never finished your birthday.” he told me, “So sit, open your presents and let’s get on with this party. But you have to open this present first.” He reached out to tap the lid of a box gently, causing the contents inside to move. And squeak.

I looked at Dean curiously, before pulling the lid off the box, only to reveal a hairless kitten, blinking up at me.

“He’s to make up for today.” Dean told me, smiling at my delighted grin. “Plus Smeagol needs a friend around here.”

“I get two kittens????” I squealed happily, “Can we call this one Dean-cat?” I smiled at him teasingly.

“No” he growled as Sam laughed.

“You’re no fun” I pouted, before picking up my new kitten “Come here Dobby. And babe? Next year, I vote that we get a puppy, stay home and skip all the drama.”

“I don’t think that would be wise.” Cas said suddenly, staring at me intently.

“Why not?” I asked, frowning in confusion.

“Because next year you will be busy with your offspring.” he replied, looking at my stomach.

“Offspring? As in a baby?” I repeated slowly. “What baby? I don’t have one.”

“You will in nine months. You are newly pregnant.” he said, smiling at me “Congrats Y/N, Dean.”

I could only stare wordlessly at Cas. He wouldn’t lie or joke about something like this. And he was an angel, he could sense these things. Come to think of it, he had been giving me strange looks all day, assessing me. Now I know why.

“Dean?” I whispered to the shell-shocked man, unsure of how he would react.

“You kids are destined to be great.” Cas said helpfully.

“Dean?” I repeated, with more than a hint desperation seeping into my voice.

“Marry me.” Dean said suddenly, turning to look at me with a smile on his face.

“What?” I stared at him in shock.

“Marry me.” he repeated, one of his large hands dropping down to land on my stomach as he smiled gently at me. “I never knew this what I wanted, but now that it’s happening… I know. I want to marry you. I want to start a family with you. So……. Will you marry me?”

“Yes.” I breathed, leaning up to kiss him. Dean smiled against my lips, before pulling away suddenly.

“Wait a minute…. Cas did you say kids?” he demanded. “We will have more after this one?”

“After these ones, yes you will have more.” Cas replied, “It is your destiny.”

“Did he say… two?” I said weakly, panicked at the thought of more than one baby at a time, “As in twins?”

“No, not twins.” Cas said, causing us both to let out huge sighs of relief.

“You are having triplets.”

*****


End file.
